Nap in the Morning
by with love - Elincia
Summary: Oneshot. Soi comes in to see if Yoruichi's awake only to get dragged in with her nap. Some humor, just plain fluff though.


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, sad I know…**

**Small one-shot. Takes place 5 years after Bleach just so yeh know.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi Fong sighed. It's been more than 5 years after those conflicts and Yoruichi, her former mentor, had taken it to herself to visit her Little Bee seven days a week, sometimes staying over. She had told her that it was to make up for those 100 years while she was away and not saying goodbye.

Soi snorted. Her sempai didn't need to do this, not that she didn't mind of course. She missed Yoruichi-sama's company anyways, and she's pretty sure she knows it too.

Yesterday was a big party and Yoruichi had dragged her to go and have some fun, telling her she spent too much time drilling her division and training herself to become stronger. It was a miracle that nothing disastrous happened. There were a few embarrassed blushes here and there but other than that, nothing.

Yoruichi had at least, kept herself from getting drunk--Soi wouldn't have known what to do if she did and had slept into the chambers next to hers.

Walking briskly from her morning stroll, she glanced at the shoji door, the entrance to Yoruichi's room. Rolling her eyes and scowling, she stopped her stride and stared at the door for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, she called out to the other side. "Yoruichi-sama, it's Soi Fong. I'm coming in, okay?" Now with no choice but to enter, she opened the shoji and entered, closing it behind her lithe figure.

It was practically dark, as if it were still night outside but luckily she was still able to see clearly after a few seconds of blinking and adjusting. Clearing her throat, she felt herself beginning to panic.

What if she's mad at me? I remember her not liking it when someone interrupted one of her naps… I doubt she's even awake though… Wait, if she isn't then why am I here?

As she continued to think, her legs kept moving on autopilot and finally bumped into the bed the goddess was clearly sleeping in. Shaking her head, Soi Fong gasped as she looked down into the beautiful sleeping face of Yoruichi, her mouth slightly open.

She stood still for a few minutes, the picture hypnotizing. Her princess, graceful and intensely attractive in every way, was sleeping right in front of her, knocked out from the previous night's events.

But she could've sworn that the goddess wasn't drunk. Leaning in closer, she didn't know she was straddling the woman's hips until she felt their lips almost touching. She breathed in the familiar scent of her sempai, closing her eyes in the blissful contact she had ached for so many times in her life.

Her eyes shot open in sudden fear when two arms slid their way around her neck. Fearfully, she looked into the golden eyes below her and gulped.

Yoruichi's eyes were half closed giving her a sleepy look but she knew something else was there. It was unfamiliar to her. What is it?

"Mmmm, Soi Fong…," she murmured, bringing one hand from Soi's neck to stroke her cheek gently, making the younger one freeze. "What is my little bee doing here, in my room, I wonder…" A smirk lazily found its way to her lips.

"U-uh, Yoruichi-sama…," Soi stammered but was hushed by the playful woman.

"Shhh, why don't you come closer? I'm tired and my ears can't hear you." Before any weak protest can be made, Yoruichi pulled Soi close, her mouth whispering words into Soi's ear. "…Go on, give me your explanation…"

Soi shuddered when her breath made contact with her ear despite its warm sensation. She gave a small gasp of surprise when teeth gently nibbled her ear and made its way down slowly to Soi's creamy neck. She gulped.

"I-I just w-wanted t-to see if you were awake, Y-Yoruichi-sama…" Soi cursed herself for stammering too much. She felt like an idiot right now and wouldn't mind being somewhere far off where no one could find her.

"Oh, is that so?" she inquired, amusement glittering her eyes. Pulling away, she stretched and yawned, all of this catching Soi Fong's attention. Grinning and more awake now, she turned to Soi who still laid beside her.

"I like sleeping till somewhere around the afternoon but it would be better if you were sleeping next to me." She shifted closer to wrap her arms around Soi's waist and pulled her in, giving her a quick kiss in the cheek. She didn't notice Soi blush and sighed happily, murmuring things that were too quiet for Soi to hear.

She wouldn't of been able to hear them if they were spoken out loud to her anyway. The kiss that Yoruichi gave her on the cheek was unexpected, but pleasant. Once she knew the blush was gone, she looked back into Yoruichi's face, her mouth open to say something.

She stopped when she realized the woman had fallen asleep again. When she tried to move, the hold in which Yoruichi had her in tightened only to pull her closer. Eyes widening, she figured she might as well get some sleep.

Settling herself more into a more comfortable position in the goddess's grasp, she let out a content sigh and placed a hand on Yoruichi's collarbone. She never saw the smirk on Yoruichi's face

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short? Yes. Weird? Yep. I have nothing else to say? Right again.**.


End file.
